overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie Bareare
Lizzie Bareare (リィジー・バレアレ) is a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel and the grandmother of Nfirea Bareare. Appearance Lizzie is an elderly woman with a face full of wrinkles and pure white, shoulder-length hair. She and her grandson share the same blue eyes. Personality Though a seemingly old woman, Lizzie Bareare is still quite sharp for her age. Highly knowledgable about the make-up, properties and lore of potions. She also has a demanding and fastidious personality. Her intense gaze gives other people the shivers. Background Renown throughout the city of E-Rantel, Lizzie Bareare holds the title as the city's best pharmacist. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Lizzie makes her debut when Brita, comes to her shop so as to appraise the recovery potion she received from Momon. Upon inspecting the potion and discovering its unique properties, she demands answers of the potion's origin. After explaining her excitement she attempts to convince Brita to sell her the potion. Nfirea however suggests another alternative through the adventurer Momon. She allows him to travel and to hire Momon along with Swords of Darkness under the guise of restocking on herbs in Tob Forests, and at the same time befriending the stranger and to know how he acquired the potion. Abilities and Powers Lizzie is a fairly strong magic caster. Her strength in magic is attested by even members of Zuranon, who were unwilling to confront her directly due to this fact. According to Khajiit, she is capable of using third tier magic. A skilled potion-maker, she is well-versed in the creation of recovery potions and is able to concoct the a variety of complicated potions. * 'Appraisal Magic Item: '''Identifies the item in which the spell is cast upon. * '''Detect Magic Enchantment: '''Detects and analyses the type of magic in which the spell cast upon. Relationships Nfirea Bareare Lizzie is Nfirea Bareare's paternal grandmother. As her only living blood relative, the old pharmacist cares deeply about the well being of her grandson. This is demonstrated when Lizzie was willing to sacrifice everything to Momon just for a chance to save him when he was kidnapped. Momon Initially her interest in Momon was to understand where the mysterious traveler acquired the incredible recover potion. At Nfirea's suggestion, she allowed her grandson to hire and befriend the dark warrior in hopes of uncovering his secrets. Later when Momon saves and heals her grandson, after he had been kidnapped by Zuranon, she becomes eternally grateful to Momon. She offers to supply him with the necessary recovery potions he needs for his plans. Theo Lachesil Theo is Lizzie's colleague in the study of the magical arts. Trivia * Its hinted that Lizzie suspects Momon is not what he seems to be when he offered to save her grandson. Quotes * (To Momon): ''"When you say everything it doesn’t mean money or rare potions. I heard the devil would grant any wish in exchange for human soul. Are you a devil?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Caster